kris (abaurd)family
by curut sadako
Summary: krisho,krislay,lukai,baekyeol. ( child ) sehun and tao kisah konyol keluarga besar seorang wu yifan yang selalu membuat seorang wu yi fan atau kris sakit kepala


Author : bacondeer

Title : KRIS (ABSURD) FAMILY

Cast : kris wu,suho kim( nyonya wu),lay zhang(nyonya wu),oh sehun(wu sehun),huang zitao( wu zitao), park chanyeol (wu chanyeol),xi luhan(zhang luhan),xiumin kim,byun baekhyun and other casts

Genre : romance, fluff, little comedy,marriage life

Rate : T

Length : oneshoot

Disclaimer : this story belong me,and the casts belong God,agency and their parents

Warning : ff ini abal-abalan ,bikin ngantuk,dan bisa buat yang baca perlu di ingat ini ff asli buatan saya ... tak ada unsur plagiat atau apapun kalau ada kesamaan adegan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan

DON'T BE PLAGIARISME

DON'T BE SIDER'S

BACONDEER PRESENTS

KRIS POV

Aku mengeliatkan tubuhku saat merasakan sesuatu menimpa perutku dan juga sinar matahari yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya berusaha masuk kedalam penglihatanku" sehun " ucapku pelan saat membuka mataku mendapati sesosok balita lucu + manis tengah tertawa girang diatas perutku,dan dapat kulihat sosok tao,bocah berusia 7 tahun putra sulungku tengah berjalan dengan coolnya dari arah jendela. Oh great jadi yang membuka tirai itu tao dan yang membuatku hampir berteriak mirip orang-orang yang perlu penanganan khusus*ku harap kalian tahu maksudku. Saat tao yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah garang - yang menurut ibunya menuruni gen dariku- itu beraegyo ketika sampai disampingku yang masih berbaring diatas ranjang.

"dady... bangunn! Antar tao kesekolah ne" pinta tao sambil berpuppy eyes membuat sehun ikut-ikutan berpuppy eyes juga

" kenapa memangnya ? bukankah biasanya diantar momy ?"tanyaku heran sambil mendudukan tubuhku dan memangku sehun yang sedari tadi asik berguling-guling memainkan selimut dan sukses membuat sie kecil itu cemberut

" yah daddy... momy kan pelupa,bahkan walau setiap hari mengantar tao momy masih suka lupa jalan ke sekolahnya tao,untuk ada youngguk ahjussi yang mengantarkan kami,kalau tidak tao bisa tersesat, ya dady mau ya... ya... ya... please "rengek tao sambil memasang buing-buing andalannya,membuatku yang memang tidak pernah bisa menolak buing-buing itu hanya bisa menggangguk pasrah menyetujuinya. Taopun bersorak gembira sambil berlari keluar kamar meninggalkanku bersama sehun sendirian namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan melongokkan kepalanya kepintu

" daddy cepat turun... daddy sudah ditunggu diruang makan untuk sarapan " ucap tao setengah berteriak mengingat jarak antara ranjang dan pintu kamarku sedikit jauh lalu setelah berteriak ia langsung lari pergi lagi entah kemana,mungkin menemui ibunya. Yang membuatku terkekeh karena tingkah lucunya itu,hah tak ku sangka aku sudah mempunyai 2 anak yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan,tapi ngomong-ngomong 2 anak. Sehun dimana ya ... ? ah ternyata si kecil itu tengah berusaha turun dari ranjang membuat kaget saja,ku kira anakku itu di culik orang* lu pikir siapa yang mau nyulik bayi mas ? wong bayine wae ana nang kamar karo sampeyan* hahaha abaikan ,biasa author kan cinta budaya daerahnya author kekeke... oke lanjut

" hei baby... mau daddy bantu ?" tawarku pada sehun yang kelihatannya kesusahan turun dari ranjang sedari tadi dengan tangan dan kaki mungilnya itu

"tidak pellu... ! thehun bitha thendili " ujar sehun ketus sambil menepis tanganku dengan tangan mungilnya, membuatku mengerutkan kening dan bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi pada sehun kecilku yang manisku sampai-sampai ia bertingkah laku ketus pada daddynya yang paling tampan ini

"hey jagoan daddy,sebenarnya kau kenapa hnmm...? kenapa kau bersikap tidak sopan pada daddy ?"tanyaku lembut sambil menggendong sehun setelah tadi kugendong secara paksa saat ia hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Huh ... berbahaya sekali, aku harus memberitahu mommy untuk mengganti tempat tidurnya nanti

" daddy mathih beltanya..? thih... dathal tidak peka "sungut sehun sambil melipat kedua tangan mungilnya didada membuatku mendelik,huh anak ini kasar sekali ucapannya, untung kau anakku kalau tidak sudah kugoreng kau

"oh soal tadi... huh ... baiklah daddy minta maaf,sehunie maukan memaafkan daddy ?" pintaku sambil menatap lembut hazel coklat yang menurun dariku yang ada didepanku itu setelah tau alasan mengapa sie kecil sehun lucu kesayanganku ini marah, hhaaahhh... sensitif sekali anak ini mirip sekali dengan ibunya sampai-sampai acara merajuknya pun sama haaahhhh

" tidak themudah itu... daddy haluth membelikan thehunie mainan mobil-mobilan thepelti tao gege dulu, kalo daddy mau thehunie maafkan !" jawab sehun memberi syarat,huh... pamrih sekali anak ini manja lagi , sabar-sabar kris ingat dia anakmu

" baiklah nanti biar mommymu yang belikan ne " ucapku pelan sambil melangkah keluar kamar

"tidak mau, thehunie maunya daddy yang membelikannya !" tegas sehun yang membuatku menghela nafas pelan

" huh,,,,,,,,, baiklah daddy yang akan membelikan sehunie mobil-mobilan barunya sekarang sehunie memaafkan daddy ka ?" jawabku pasrah yang langsung dijawab tawa gembira oleh sehun , aigo baby sehunie imut sekali apalagi senyumnya yang manis itu... hnmmm... cantik sekali mirip dengan senyuman ibunya yang selalu bisa membuat moodku yang buruk membaik... terima kasih my sweety sehunie kau memang mirip ibumu yang selalu bisa menyejukkan hatiku* eaaa...bahasanya ituloh kekeke... oke... lupakan kata-kataku tadi,aku tahu tadi itu cheesy banget tapi itulah kenyataannya

"pagi daddy " sapa 2 malaikat cantikku begitu aku sampai diruang makan,yang sepertinya makanan sudah siap

" sehunie sayang... sini ikut mama "ujar suho- salah satu malaikatku- sambil mengambil alih sehun yang ada digendonganku

"silahkan duduk daddy... dan ini sarapan daddy"ujar lay,malaikatku yang satunya lagi saat aku hendak duduk,membuatku tersenyum saat ia tersenyum manis sambil memberikan piring yang berisi sarapanku yang sudah ia siapkan khusus diriku

"ck... bisakah kalian hentikan drama itu,kalian membuat nafsu makanku hilang tahu " ketus xiumin,hyungnya suho yang otomatis menjadi hyung iparku .huh... mengganggu saja orang satu itu,bilang saja kau iri karena tidak ah maksudku belum punya pacar,salahkan saja kegemaranmu akan makanan huh dasar gendut

"sudahlah min,bukankah hidup saudara ipar kita itu memang seperti drama ? punya 2 istri dan 2 anak yang rukun serta mencintai dirinya... aku saja sampai iri"sahut luhan,hyungnya lay yang otomatis juga menjadi hyung iparku juga. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan masih berpenampilan acak-acakan,surai caramelnya lepek dan kemeja yang ia kenakan juga tidak ada yang terkacing saat menghampiri kami diruang tamu membuatku ingin membuangnya ke alaska karena kelakuannya dengan kekasihnya semalam yang membuatku turn on,untung saja aku masih ingat jika ia adalah kakak dari lay,jika tidak kupastikan alaska sudah menanti orang itu

"tutup mulutmu rusa ! dan perbaiki penampilanmu,aku tidak mau keponakan-keponakan kita tidak polos lagi karena harus mendengar jawaban frontalmu saat mereka bertanya padamu bagaimana bisa keadaanmu seperti ini,sudah cukup aku tidak bisa tidur semalam karena ulahmu dan ulah kekasihmu tadi malam"sembur xiumin yang dibalas cengiran tidak berdosa dari luhan,kadang aku tidak mempercayai namja cantik seperti luhan itu bisa jadi seme dalam berhubungan dengan kekasihnya yang menurutku kekasihnya itu lebih cocok menjadi seme seperti diriku ini daripada luhan

" oh pagi semuanya ...! kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut dan tidak mengajkku lagi "ujar chanyeol,adik kandungku yang datang-datang langsung duduk disamping kursi xiumin,membuatku memelototkan mataku saat melihat adikku itu. Bukan... bukan karena beleknya masih nangkring dimata belonya atau giginya yang rapi itu masih tetep kinclong walau belum sikat gigi atau tingginya menjadi seperti xiumin,hell no ! keluarga wu itu tidak ada yang cebol bray ? kecuali suho,my angel dan juga jagoan-jagoanku yang masih kecil itu* xiumin: trus maksud lo keluarga gue cebol gitu ?!*xiumin asah golok*oke abaikan kita kembali kecerita,tapi karena bercak merah aka kissmark yang bertebaran dileher mulus adekku itu

"yeollie... kenapa tidak membangunkanku tadi ? apa kau harus kuservice dulu seprti luhan ge menyervice kai baru kau mau menuruti ucapanku ?"ucap namja cantik lainnya yang bernama baekhyun yang menyandang sebagai tetangga, pacar sekaligus seme chanyeol itu sembari memeluk leher chanyeol dari belakang membuatku ingin merusak wajah cantiknya karena dengan seenak jidatnya ia berbicara yang tidak-tidak, huh... baek masih ada anak-anakku disini ! aku tidak mau anakku juga nista sepertimu. Sumpah anjrit ! kurasa keluargaku tidak ada yang normal semua*author : emangkan keluarga lu kan gay semua bang,kecuali sehunie*kris :heh curut sadako,diem lu ! bukan itu maksudku bego* author pundung.

Oh my god ku rasa dunia sekarang ini udah jungkir balik,masak yang masih normal-walau kenyataanya juga gak normal- dari mereka yang berpredikat sebagai seme sejati hanya aku yang masih normal. Dan kenap adikku yang macho,bertubuh kekar mirip aku,punya suara berat yang hampir sama denganku walau lebih berat suara dia,dan punya tinggi yang sebelas dua belas dengan ku itu menjadi uke ? uke dari baekhyun lagi ! tetangga baru ku 6 bulan yang lalu* ntu udah lama kali bang -_-"... baekhyun yang bertubuh cebol,dan berwajah manis + cantik yang juga sebelas dua belas dengan luhan itu yang sangat cocok bahkan lebih cocok jadi uke daripada chanyeol. Ya walaupun wajah chanyeol imut,oke sedikit wajar kalau chanyeol jadi uke karena wajahnya yang imut tapi yang membuatku merasa emang dunia sudah jungkir balik adalah karena kim jong in,yang mungkin 1 bulan lagi akan menjadi xi jong in. Teman satu kampus baekhyun dan chanyeol yang bertubuh kekar dan punya abs yang sudah terbentuk sempurna,punya wajah tampan dan kulit hitam seksinya yang mendukung banget untuk menjadi seme disetiap hubungan kecuali kalo dengaku itu bisa jadi uke seorang xi luhan ! iya... xi luhan kakak iparku yang bertubuh kurus kerempeng tubuh cebol walau tidak secebol baekhyun dan punya wajah cantik , mengalahkan kecantikan 2 bidadariku bahkan mungkin mengalahkan kecantikan princess diana,istri pangeran charles dari inggris itu. Dan karena alasan itulah aku masih merasa jika ini hanya mimpi yang sialnya jika ini mimpi ini terlalu nyata dan terlalu lama karena hubungan luhan dan kim jong in itu sudah hampir 2 tahun sedangkan hubungan adikku dan baekhyun sudah 6 bulan. Oke- oke kenapa aku jadi menceritakan hubungan absurd antara kakak iparku dan adikku kita kembali saj ke ruang makan

" baek... mulutmu pernah disumpal sampah atau air comberan belum ? kalau belum, sini aku sumpal... bisa tidak sih tidak usah berbicara frontal didepan keponakannku !" hardik xiumin,sie JONES (jomblo ngenes) yang mulai sebal dengan ucapan baekhyun yang juga aku setujui itu. Sepertinya untuk kali ini pemikiran kita sama min,dan yang membuat xiumin makin sebal saat baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran cantiknya

"iya...iya jones,oh ya hyung mending hyung cepetan cari pacar deh ? itu saranku hyung,soalnya aku tidak tega kalau melihat hyung karena hyung sudah tua begini belum punya pacar,sedangkan adik hyung saja udah punya suami sampai punya anak pula"cerocos baekhyun yang disetujui oleh luhan dan chanyeol membuat xiumin meradang,namun ia lebih memilih diam karena ia merasa yang diucapkan baekhyun benar,sementara aku juga kedua istriku hanya memasang wajah face calm mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang absurd anak-anak ku, mereka sudah aman karena mereka sudah dipakaikan earphone oleh ibu masing-masing supaya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi, jadi mereka hanya memakan sarapan mereka dengan sehun sie kecil itu terus tertawa saat berhasil menumpahkan sarapannya - buburnya- ke lantai yang membuat suho kerepotan

END

AUTHOR NOTE'S :

Hai hai chingu balik lagi dengan ff paling gaje dari author bacondeer ( curut sadako ). Kali ini auhtor kembali lagi dengan ff comedy yang author yakin ini ff paling garing,kriuk- kriuk sampai bikin muntah karena kalian mual baca ff ini. Tapi tolong ya walaupun ff author ini kriuk-kriuk dan bikin muntah tolong kasih review di kolom komentar ne ? please


End file.
